PROJECT SUMMARY Over the past twenty-five years, there has been tremendous growth in the development of lab-on-a-chip technologies for clinical, environmental and biological applications. These devices are constructed using fabrication technologies that were originally developed to produce integrated circuits. Similar to integrated circuits, these devices can integrate several different bioanalytical processes into a single platform only a few centimeters in size. Microfluidics have used for many applications in biomedical research, from analyzing the contents of single cells to mimicking the complex environments of human organs to better understand cell-cell interactions. The Microfabrication and Microfluidics Core provides the resources and personnel for the production of micro- and nano-scale devices that are used by project investigators for their studies. Equipment and training are available to investigators for the fabrication of devices for biomedical, biophysical, and bioanalytical studies related to disease pathways.